


La théorie des cordes

by Lady_Aki



Series: Rosal'in & Solas FR [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Art Teacher, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Magic has been lost, Minor Female Lavellan/Zevran Arainai, Modern Thedas, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painting, Professor!Solas, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/pseuds/Lady_Aki
Summary: La légende raconte que Fen’Harel, s’étant réveillé de son sommeil millénaire pour briser les chaînes de son peuple, s’est épris de l’inquisitrice. Afin que leur peuple puisse survivre et prospérer, ils avaient été tous deux contraints au sacrifice. Avant de mourir, ils s’étaient fait la promesse de se retrouver dans une autre vie pour vivre leur amour interdit :Val Royeaux, 19:43 de la Lumière. Rosal’in Lavellan est une jeune doctorante en Histoire passionnée d’art. Suite à une douloureuse rupture l'ayant menée en Antiva, elle décide de regagner la capitale orlésienne et de s’initier à la peinture. Sur les conseils de ses amis, elle candidate aux cours privés que dispense son peintre favori, le célèbre artiste contemporain Solas Wolfe. Débute alors une relation ambiguë entre le professeur et la disciple sous le regard critique de la société moderne orlésienne et de leurs entourages respectifs.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Rosal'in & Solas FR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Un long soupir s’échappa des lèvres de Rosal’in tandis qu’elle fermait son ordinateur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu’elle parcourait différents ouvrages ayant pour thème l’évolution de la pensée philosophique elfique à travers les âges et son influence sur l’évolution des sociétés à l’échelle internationale. Ce sujet la passionnait, il était intrinsèquement lié à son domaine de recherche ainsi qu’à ses propres origines, mais elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle venait de relire le même paragraphe pour la cinquième fois consécutive, elle décida de mettre un terme à sa séance d’études journalière.   
  
Un bref coup d’œil lui permit de se rendre compte que la bibliothèque se vidait peu à peu. Il ne restait que quelques personnes plus ou moins âgées, dont certaines lui étaient familières. Cette bibliothèque spécialisée n’était pratiquement fréquentée que par le corps universitaire. Rares étaient les visiteurs étrangers au milieu. On y croisait quelques fois des ecclésiastiques en quête d’ouvrages théologiques oubliés, ou bien de jeunes étudiants de première année totalement déboussolés face aux centaines d’étagères qui s’alignaient devant eux. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa première visite. Elle était en deuxième année et avait été contrainte par son professeur d’histoire médiévale à se rendre ici pour travailler sur un sujet d’étude pour le moins singulier. Peu de monde semblait s’intéresser à la curieuse expansion du culte andrastien en Orzammar lors de l’ère du dragon.   
  
Son téléphone vibra, l’extirpant soudainement de ses pensées. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu’elle vit qui était l’expéditeur. Dorian était de retour en ville et souhaitait la voir sur le champ. Si elle ne venait pas à lui immédiatement, il viendrait à elle. Du moins c’est ce que le message laissait entendre. Il lui donnait rendez-vous au café « L’Artiste », situé à peine à quelques rues.   
  
Sans une once d’hésitation, elle se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et quitta rapidement la salle d’étude après avoir remis aux bibliothécaires les livres qu’elle avait empruntés quelques heures auparavant. Alors qu’elle passait le grand portique de la prestigieuse bibliothèque orlésienne, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. L’impatience de son ami la fit rire. Elle lui confirma brièvement sa venue avant de s’engouffrer dans les rues noires de monde de la métropole.   
  


* * *

  
Quelques rares flaques d’eau témoignaient des légères intempéries auxquelles la ville avait été sujette dans la matinée. L’été touchait à sa fin, laissant à la capitale d’Orlaïs le soin de revêtir ses couleurs automnales. Rosal’in aimait cette saison pour ses couleurs et ses senteurs. L’odeur de la pluie au petit matin la rendait nostalgique, lui rappelant son enfance passée dans la maison familiale, perdue au milieu des champs et des prés des Marches libres. La nature dévoilait lors de cette période une myriade de teintes auxquelles nul regard ne pouvait rester indifférent. Mêlée à l’architecture classique de Val Royeaux, ce kaléidoscope de nuances chaudes donnait l’impression de vivre une de ces histoires antivane à l’eau de rose dont seuls ces derniers détenaient le secret.   
  
Une voix familière coupa court à ses pérégrinations mentales et attira son attention. Un homme d’une trentaine d’années au teint hâlé et aux longs cheveux noirs, élégamment habillé, était assis à la terrasse d’un café chic et lui faisait signe. Rosal’in ne put s’empêcher de sourire comme une enfant lorsqu’elle croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient furent rapidement réduits à néant par leur empressement commun.   
  
« Rosa ! Qu’il est bon de voir ton visage ! » S’exclama Dorian tandis qu’il se levait pour l’enlacer.   
  
À peine avait-elle eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre qu’elle se trouvait entre ses bras, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de la chaleur de son embrassade et du réconfortant parfum de camomille qui émanait de sa chevelure. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, ils se posèrent instinctivement sur la personne qui se trouvait à la droite de son ami, un qunari massif au regard bleuté dont le style décontracté jurait avec celui de son partenaire. Un second sourire vint alors illuminer son visage.   
  
« Bull ! »   
  
Rosal’in se libéra de l’emprise de Dorian pour saluer le compagnon de ce dernier.   
  
« Dorian, tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » Elle lui donna une légère tape amicale, habituée à ces petits imprévus dont il était le maître.   
  
« Tu te serais faite belle pour moi, Rosal’in ? » Demanda Bull, un sourire taquin peint sur le visage.   
  
« Je n’ai aucune chance face à Dorian. » Répondit-elle du tac au tac tandis qu’elle prenait place à la terrasse.   
  
Les trois amis se mirent à rire à l’unisson puis commencèrent à échanger quelques banalités avant qu’un serveur ne vienne les interrompre pour leur demander ce qu’ils désiraient boire. Tandis qu’ils attendaient leur commande, commande consistant en une bière artisanale féreldienne, un verre de vin tévintide et un latte au matcha, l’attention de la jeune femme fut promptement attirée par l’anneau étincelant que portait Dorian à son annulaire gauche.   
  
« … Dorian, est-ce que c’est… ? » Elle pointa de son index la main gauche de son ami, arborant une expression incrédule.   
  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice avant de daigner répondre aux interrogations de leur amie.   
  
« Une bague de fiançailles ? Oui très chère. » La naturelle hardiesse du Tévintide avait laissé place à une expression plus réservée, moins assurée. Les relations sérieuses avaient toujours été sa bête noire. Jusque lors, il avait toujours pris soin de les éviter, de sorte à ne pas s’attacher à ses conquêtes. C’était une façon de se préserver de la moindre souffrance, de la trahison et du rejet, un traumatisme gravé dans sa chair, paradoxalement causé par l’amour éperdu d’un père.  
  
Hissrad, que l’on appelait plus communément Iron Bull car ce dernier préférait qu’on le nomme plutôt par ce surnom singulier que par son prénom de naissance, avait été le premier à franchir les barricades que Dorian avait érigées entre son cœur et le reste du monde. Ils étaient pourtant diamétralement opposés en tout point. Là où le fils prodige de l’émérite maison Pavus était d’une distinction et d’une élégance à faire pâlir souverains et souveraines, l’orphelin du Qun était quant à lui abrupt. Son franc-parler avait été la clé maîtresse de sa politique de rapprochement.  
  
Il lui avait permis dans un premier temps de gagner la sympathie de Dorian et de faire hors d’un collègue un ami. Ils s’étaient rencontrés lors d’une conférence scientifique portant sur un des objets d’études de l’héritier Pavus, la physique de l’immatériel. Tous deux travaillaient dans le domaine de la physique, néanmoins tandis que Dorian vouait ses recherches au déclin de la magie, Iron Bull tendait à négliger les siennes au profit de l’enseignement, l’attrait du professorat l’emportant sur celui de la recherche.   
  
Un engouement sincère fit trépigner d’enthousiasme Rosal’in. Elle les savait intimes, et éperdument amoureux, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils sautent aussi rapidement le pas.   
« Depuis quand êtes-vous fiancés ? » S’écria-t-elle gaiement alors qu’elle saisissait à pleines mains la tasse de thé fumante que l’on venait de lui servir.   
  
« Depuis qu’il est sorti de l’avion. En quelque sorte. » Répondit le qunari en jetant une œillade taquine à un Dorian légèrement rougissant et bougon.   
  
« Par le créateur, c’est encore bien trop récent pour que je puisse y songer sans avoir les dents qui grincent… Quel embarras ! » Le tévintide se pinça l’arête du nez alors qu’il essayait de se redonner contenance. « Cet idiot a eu la merveilleuse idée de me faire sa demande devant des centaines d’étrangers ! »   
  
« Et tu lui as dit oui. » Répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
  
« Bien sûr que non ! » S’offusqua-t-il, sa coupe de vin en main. « Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas une attraction pour touristes en mal de distractions exotiques ! »   
  
« J’ai dû attendre que l’on rentre pour qu’il daigne me donner sa réponse. Monsieur aime se faire désirer. » Les bras croisés, Iron Bull observait Dorian d’un regard tendre. Aucun mot n’aurait pu décrire cette manière que le qunari avait de regarder son amant, un regard empreint d’une infinie tendresse, d’un amour transcendant chaque obstacle, chaque convention.   
  
  
Silencieusement, et avec une pointe d’amertume, Rosal’in admirait le couple. Depuis sa séparation avec Fenarel, elle n’avait sérieusement fréquenté aucun autre homme. Il avait été le premier. Le premier à l’embrasser, le premier à la faire rire, le premier avec qui elle avait dansé sous la pluie une nuit de novembre alors qu’ils rentraient ivres d’un de leurs premiers rencards. Son souvenir était encore bien trop présent et douloureux. Il hantait chaque recoin obscur de son inconscient, prêt à resurgir à n’importe quel moment inopportun du jour ou de la nuit. Leur histoire avait duré cinq ans. Cinq années durant lesquelles ils avaient partagé ensemble tout ce que l’on peut imaginer pouvoir vivre dans une relation amoureuse, tout ce que l’on peut imaginer pouvoir partager avec celui ou celle que l’on considère comme son âme sœur.   
  
C’est d’un commun accord que leur idylle avait pris fin. Fenarel désirait rentrer dans son village natal afin d’y reprendre le commerce de son père et d’y fonder une famille. Le suivre aurait signifié pour Rosal’in la fin de ses rêves, un réveil brusque et brutal qui aurait signé la lente et douloureuse agonie de son âme, de tout ce qui faisait d’elle ce qu’elle était. Elle avait ainsi préféré une autre forme de torture, brève, mais véhémente, déchirante. Le genre de douleur devant laquelle notre foi s’ébranle et nos genoux se dérobent, celle de la séparation.   
À nouveau, la voix de Dorian l’ancra dans la réalité.   
  
« Assez parlé de nous, comment te portes-tu ? Ta soutenance de thèse est dans quelques mois si je ne m’abuse. Je devrais bientôt t’appeler docteur… » Un rire clair franchit ses lèvres.   
La lourdeur qui avait pris place dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, compressant lentement son cœur tel un étau, céda soudainement face à la gaieté contagieuse de son meilleur ami.  
« Je suis terrifiée, je ne me sens pas encore prête. » Elle poussa un soupir et but la dernière gorgée de son thé. « J’en viens à rêver de mon directeur de thèse… »   
  
« Au-delà du cadre professionnel, j’espère… » Le rire gras d’Iron Bull vint alléger le ton dramatique de la conversation et fut vite rejoint par celui de Dorian qui à son tour vint à bout de sa coupe de vin.   
  
Rosal’in rougit légèrement devant ces sous-entendus graveleux, mais n’en tint pas rigueur. L’humour grivois du qunari lui était à présent familier et elle devait bien avouer qu’elle s’en réjouissait très régulièrement. Il avait un don hors du commun pour détendre l’atmosphère.  
  
« Par le créateur, il n’est pas du tout mon genre d’homme… Et ce malgré l’attrait de la différence d’âge et de la profession… » Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire mutin tandis qu’elle posait son menton sur la paume de sa main. Du coin de l’œil, Rosal’in détaillait méticuleusement tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Une imposante affiche annonçant la nouvelle exposition d’un de ses artistes préférés piqua vivement sa curiosité. Jusqu’à présent elle s’était rendue à toutes ses exhibitions, sans exception. Elle appréciait son coup de pinceau novateur, inspiré à la fois des peintures et gravures elfiques des premiers âges, mais également de l’art moderne. Son éclectisme produisait des œuvres avant-gardistes qui, malgré la récurrence de thèmes archaïques, s’inscrivaient dans la mouvance contemporaine et abordaient les questions sociétales de leur temps. Avec parcimonie, il mêlait l’histoire à l’art, faisant ainsi des deux domaines de prédilection de la jeune universitaire sa signature.   
  
« Fréquenter un homme te ferait pourtant le plus grand bien… Depuis combien de temps te morfonds-tu sur ta séparation ? Il est temps de passer à autre chose, Rosal’in. » Le ton de Dorian était à la fois doux et ferme. Il avait été témoin de la déchéance morale et physique qu’avait induite sa séparation avec Fenarel. Lors de cette période sombre, il avait été l’ancre qui l’avait maintenue enracinée dans la réalité. À présent, il désirait la voir s’épanouir, panser la plaie qu’avait laissée dans son sillage son premier amour.   
  
Durant quelques instants, Rosal’in fut contrainte au silence. Ce n’était pas la première fois que son ami abordait ce sujet et la poussait à remettre en question son vœu de célibat. À vrai dire, ce vœu n’était pas vraiment un choix, il était une contrainte qu’elle s’était imposée pour se protéger de la souffrance psychologique. Elle poussa un soupir devant l’attente de réponse que manifestait le couple.   
  
« J’ignore par où commencer… Mes recherches ne me permettent pas souvent de faire de nouvelles rencontres. » Nerveusement, elle se mit à jouer avec une de ses boucles. « Je suis plutôt limitée aux mêmes cercles… »   
  
Le regard du tévintide fit un rapide aller-retour entre Rosal’in et l’affiche de son peintre favori.  
« Tu devrais prendre des cours de peinture. Même si je n’ai pas pu répondre à tes messages lors de mon voyage, j’ai vu les photos que tu m’avais envoyées. Tes dernières toiles sont superbes. Avec un professeur, je te donne à peine quelques années avant que les galeries ne s’arrachent ton travail. » Il adressa à la jeune femme un clin d’œil impudent.   
  
« Tu exagères, Dorian… » Un sourire embarrassé vint habiller son visage. « Et puis, je ne peins pas pour la renommée. »  
  
« Mais tout le monde recherche la reconnaissance. »   
  
L’intervention d’Iron Bull arracha à l’elfe une moue légèrement contrariée.   
  
« Il a raison. Et personne n’échappe à la règle. Par ailleurs… » Il désigna d’un hochement de tête l’affiche qui accaparait l’attention de l’historienne. « Selon les dires de Josie, ton idole dispenserait des cours privés. »   
  
« Uniquement sur présentation d’un dossier de candidature… » Le corrigea-t-elle tout en croisant les bras. « Josie m’en a immédiatement parlé lorsqu’elle a appris que j’étais une de ses admiratrices… » Inconsciemment, elle se mit à nouveau à entortiller autour de son index une de ses boucles blondes, preuve irréfutable de son embarras. « Mais il faut se rendre à l’évidence, je n’ai pas le niveau d’être une de ses élèv- »   
  
« Ce n’est à toi d’en juger. Présente-lui ton travail. » Iron Bull, qui jusqu’alors s’était contenté d’écouter silencieusement la conversation, interrompit sans crier gare la jeune artiste. En tant que professeur, il était le témoin privilégié de cette propension estudiantine à la dévalorisation du travail personnel. Bien qu’étant sur le point d’obtenir son doctorat, Rosal’in n’échappait pas à ce fléau qui ravageait les bancs de l’université, et plus largement l’ensemble de la société.   
  
Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à rétorquer qu’elle n’avait de toute manière pas assez de temps à consacrer à des cours de peinture à quelques mois à peine de sa soutenance de thèse, une petite voix sema en elle le germe du doute. Et si son dossier était retenu ?   
  


* * *

  
Lorsque Rosal’in franchit le seuil de la porte d’entrée de son appartement mitoyen situé non loin du quartier universitaire, sa montre indiquait 20h passé. Elle avait quitté Dorian et Iron Bull une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, après avoir apprécié en leur compagnie un copieux dîner dans un restaurant que son statut social ne lui aurait sans doute jamais permis si elle n’était pas amie avec l’héritier de la maison Pavus. Il profitait de son lignage pour leur ouvrir les portes des endroits les plus sélectifs de la capitale orlésienne.   
  
Elle déposa négligemment son sac sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu de son petit salon tandis qu’elle ôtait son long manteau quadrillé et ses bottines marron en daim. Ses pieds endoloris libérés, elle soupira de contentement. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. La rédaction de sa conclusion prenait plus de temps que prévu, chamboulant le planning qu’elle avait établi deux ans auparavant. Rédiger une thèse était un travail ardu qui exigeait une discipline de fer. Consulter les archives, trier et catégoriser les différents types de sources mis à disposition, les mettre en corrélation afin d’en tirer des conclusions qui serviront à l’élaboration de son argumentation.   
  
Tout ce travail en amont nécessitait dans un premier temps une hygiène de vie stricte, et dans un second temps, une vie sociale quasi inexistante. Mis à part ses plus proches amis, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’elle s’isolait et ne fréquentait plus âme qui vive. La moindre minute était entièrement consacrée à la préparation de sa soutenance. Comme l’avait si bien fait remarquer Dorian, elle se trouvait à présent dans la dernière ligne droite. Cela faisait sept ans qu’elle se préparait pour cette ultime étape. Sept années de dur labeur et de sacrifices.   
  
Coupant immédiatement court aux lamentations qui s’apprêtaient à obscurcir son esprit, la jeune femme se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la salle de bain, leur préférant une douche relaxante. Elle y demeura une heure durant, profitant des bienfaits thérapeutiques de l’eau chaude sur la contracture musculaire que lui avait incombé sa mauvaise gestion du stress.  
Un geste brusque lui soutira un bref gémissement de douleur alors qu’elle séchait précautionneusement ses cheveux.   
  
Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux en direction de son miroir, une mine exténuée la salua en retour. Elle détailla son reflet durant quelques minutes, stupéfaite. Son visage était terne et morne, creusé par la fatigue. Ses grands yeux émeraude, habituellement empreints d’une avide curiosité, semblaient apathiques, vidés de toute vitalité. Sa longue chevelure blonde bouclée était négligemment coiffée derrière ses oreilles, accentuant la lassitude que trahissait son expression morose. À tout cela était combiné une peau d’une blancheur immaculée, semblable à de la porcelaine. Telle une héroïne tourmentée de tragédie classique, sa chétivité lui conférait un charme malsain. Sa beauté maladive était immorale, à l’image des thèmes qu’elle se plaisait à aborder dans ses œuvres.   
  
Agacée par l’image qu’elle renvoyait, Rosal’in détourna aussitôt le regard de ce corps qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de négliger. Son état physique lui hurlait de s’accorder du temps, de prendre soin d’elle-même.  
  
Elle saisit le t-shirt trop large qui lui faisait office de chemise de nuit et l’enfila, puis tressa ses cheveux comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire pour dormir. À son grand damne, il lui était déjà arrivé de s’endormir sans prendre la peine de les attacher. Une seule et unique fois. Elle avait dû passer plus d’une heure à démêler et à séparer les boucles. Leur redonner une forme plus ou moins chatoyante était une tout autre histoire.   
  
Tandis qu’elle prenait le chemin de la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé, son chevalet attira son attention. Elle n’avait pas encore rangé la toile et les pinceaux dont elle s’était servie quelques jours plus tôt. Les paroles d’Iron Bull lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Pensive, elle s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte du couloir qui donnait sur son salon. Après tout, elle n’avait rien à y perdre, mis à part un peu de confiance en elle-même. Rosal’in mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Essuyer un échec la faisait toujours se remettre en question.   
Avec hésitation, elle se rapprocha de sa dernière peinture. Les vestiges d’un ancien temple elfique de l’ère d’Arlathan face auquel figure une jeune elfe de la présente époque. Une statue de Mythal veille sur l’entrée du sanctuaire. L’atmosphère est surnaturelle, magique. Une luxuriante forêt enclave le temple, traversée par une rivière. Bien que de dos, on devine l’expression à la fois incrédule et émerveillée de la protagoniste. La Mère observe tendrement son enfant tandis que cette dernière pose pour la première fois ses yeux innocents sur elle.   
  
« Très bien. À nous deux. »   
  


* * *

  
La constitution du dossier de candidature avait pris plusieurs heures. Rosal’in y avait consacré sa soirée et n’était partie se coucher qu’aux alentours d’une heure du matin environ, appréhendant la réponse qu’elle recevrait théoriquement dans la matinée. Ce qui lui prit le plus de temps fut la rédaction de sa présentation. Elle hésita un long moment entre suivre le protocole universitaire ou être moins formelle et plus amicale. Elle avait finalement opté pour un entre-deux. Cependant, elle n’avait su quoi dire à son propre propos, excepté son identité et les motivations qui l’avaient poussé à candidater. Elle avait préféré taire son statut de doctorante, craignant, si elle était retenue, de se sentir obligée d’agir en conséquence, de devoir correspondre aux critères qu’exigeait son statut.   
  
C’est donc tout naturellement qu’elle ne prêta guère attention lorsque son réveil sonna, et encore moins lorsque son téléphone émit une vibration, l’informant qu’elle venait de recevoir un mail.   
  
Lorsque la jeune femme émergea de ses songes, le soleil était à son zénith. Elle se redressa subitement en réalisant l’heure qu’il devait être. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à la recherche de son téléphone avant de réaliser qu’elle l’avait laissé sur son bureau pour le charger. Une fois levée, sa première réaction fut de vérifier ses mails. Son cœur rata un premier battement lorsqu’elle déverrouilla son écran et s’aperçut qu’elle avait effectivement reçue une réponse dans la matinée. Un second battement vint à lui manquer quand elle prit connaissance de son contenu.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
_De : Solas Wolfe  
À : Rosal’in Lavellan_

_Objet:Dossier de candidature_

_  
Chère Rosal’in, _

_Je vous attends avec impatience mercredi à 16h au 29 rue d’Halamshiral._

_  
Solas Wolfe_   


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que cela vous plaît ! C'est ma première fanfiction dans un Thedas moderne donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques ! Les kudos sont très appréciés ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire ! Solas fait enfin son apparition, et il ne laisse pas Rosal'in indifférente... Bonne lecture ! ;)

Le studio dans lequel se déroulaient les cours de peinture était situé au cœur du quartier huppé de Val Royeaux. Les maisons de ville qui le caractérisaient dataient de la fin de l’ère industrielle. Une époque où l’innovation était présente sur toutes les lèvres et régentait la vie du commun des mortels. L’industrialisation, ce dieu mécanique, avait bouleversé le visage du vieux monde, portant un coup presque fatal aux croyances religieuses, qu’elles soient issues de la Chantrie ou des cultes que cette dernière désignait comme païens. Les rites des anciens n’étaient dorénavant pratiqués que par quelques rares familles dont les origines notables expliquaient la persistance de ces pratiques liturgiques.  
  
Rosal’in Lavellan était issue d’une de ces vieilles familles d’origine dalatienne qui remontait, disait-on, à l’époque où les terres de Dalatie avaient été offertes aux elfes par les enfants de la divine Andraste. Aujourd’hui encore, les traditions étaient inhérentes à l’éducation dalatienne et elles rythmaient la vie de chaque membre de la communauté. Fort heureusement, cela faisait plusieurs siècles que le port des vallaslin n’était plus obligatoire. Elles avaient été jugées trop contraignantes à l’adaptation à la vie en société. De nos jours, les dalatiens les plus audacieux se faisaient tatouer un substitut sur une partie discrète du corps, afin de ne pas nuire à leur épanouissement personnel. Certains percevaient cet acte comme un symbole de résistance et d’affirmation face à la suprématie shemlen.   
  
La jeune femme faisait partie de cette catégorie hardie. Elle arborait fièrement sur sa poitrine les vallaslin de Mythal, la Mère et protectrice du Peuple. Les arabesques sacrées suivaient la courbe naturelle de ses clavicules dans une mise en scène poétique qui réhaussait la pâleur de son teint et la sensualité de son décolleté. Néanmoins, il n’y avait là aucune preuve d’un quelconque chauvinisme. Certes, Rosal’in ne niait pas qu’il y avait dans cet acte une part de fierté, celle de ses origines et de son peuple, mais cet amour pour leur histoire n’avait jamais eu pour but d’avilir autrui. En tant qu’historienne, elle était consciente du rôle prépondérant de chaque civilisation dans l’histoire. Et encore plus que sa conscience professionnelle, c’était son amour du savoir qui la poussait à considérer avec déférence toutes les civilisations que Thedas avait porté en son sein.   
  
L’échange universitaire auquel elle avait participé il y a maintenant deux ans de cela l’avait mené en Antiva. Elle était alors en deuxième année de master et venait tout juste de se séparer de Fenarel. Si ce voyage avait d’abord été un prétexte à la fuite, celle d’un environnement encore imprégné de la présence de son ex-fiancé ainsi que de leurs promesses respectives, il s’était ensuite avéré essentiel dans la reconstruction personnelle que Rosal’in avait entamée. C’était une de ses plus proches amies, Joséphine Montilyet, une étudiante en relations étrangères tout droit issue d’une noble famille antivane, qui l’avait poussé à laisser derrière elle son grand appartement lugubre au profit des délices de la capitale antivane.  
  
Antiva était, au même titre que Val Royeaux, un joyau de l’architecture. Empreinte d’une excentricité raffinée, elle ne cessait de surprendre et d’émerveiller les voyageurs de tous horizons tant sa luxueuse extravagance ne connaissait de limites.  
  
C’était dans un de ses élégants bars qu’elle avait fait la rencontre de Zevran Arainai, un séduisant elfe d’une trentaine d’années, dans les bras duquel elle avait tenté d’oublier sa peine et de combler le vide affectif laissé par le départ de son compagnon. Ils s’étaient fréquentés durant un peu plus de deux mois avant que Rosal’in ne se rende compte de son erreur. Malgré toute l’affection qu’elle portait à l’antivan, il n’était qu’un pansement sur une jambe de bois. Ils n’étaient l’un pour l’autre qu’un lot de consolation, aussi agréable soit-il. Ils s’étaient quittés en bons termes et avaient décidé de rester en contact malgré une relation amicale peu orthodoxe. Le reste du séjour de Rosal’in s’était déroulé de la plus merveilleuse façon qu’il soit. Elle avait profité de ses vacances pour partir à l’aventure et explorer chaque recoin du royaume à la recherche de ses secrets enfouis.   
  
Ce périple lui avait permis de prendre pleinement conscience de ses désirs et de ce qu’elle souhaitait accomplir. Dans la semaine qui suivit son retour, elle se mit à la recherche d’un nouvel appartement et entreprit de commencer la peinture, un domaine artistique qu’elle admirait depuis son enfance, mais qu’elle n’avait jamais osé pénétrer. Antiva lui avait enseigné la maturité et l’indépendance, tout comme Zevran lui avait appris à avoir davantage confiance en elle.   
  
Une douleur lancinante au niveau de la cuisse droite interrompit Rosal’in dans ses égarements tandis qu’elle montait les marches menant à la maison indiquée sur l’adresse. Après mûre réflexion, reprendre une activité sportive la veille de son premier cours de peinture n’était peut-être pas la plus judicieuse des idées. Son corps et son esprit en avaient néanmoins besoin. L’image que lui avait renvoyé son miroir il y a de cela moins d’une semaine l’avait poussé à remettre en question son comportement. Il n’était pas seulement question de son apparence, mais également de sa santé, aussi bien physique que mentale. Sa thèse ne pouvait excuser cette négligence.   
  
Arrivée au sommet de l’escalier, la jeune femme se mit à fixer l’interphone, comme interdite. Elle appréhendait tant cette rencontre qu’elle n’était à présent plus en mesure de ressentir quoi que ce soit mis à part la démente frénésie qui s’était emparée de son cœur et qui résonnait en son sein comme un tambour sur un champ de bataille. Elle ferma ses paupières quelques instants et prit une profonde inspiration afin d’apaiser ses ardeurs. Malgré sa réputation émérite, Solas Wolfe n’était qu’un homme soumis aux mêmes impératifs que le commun des mortels.   
  
Tandis qu’elle se répétait ce mantra, elle appuya d’une main hésitante sur la sonnette. Cette dernière retentit, bientôt suivie par des bruits de pas. Il était dorénavant impossible de reculer. La porte ne tarda pas à s’ouvrir, dévoilant dans son embrasure un homme chauve d’une quarantaine d’années aux traits faciaux prononcés et saillants, dont la forme allongée des oreilles ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses origines.   
  
« Je présume que vous devez être Rosal’in. » Un sourire aimable se dessina sur les lèvres du peintre. « Solas Wolfe. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Lavellan. ».  
  
Rosal’in le considéra un bref instant sans mot dire, bouche-bée. À vrai dire, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il soit aussi… _Charismatique_. Certes, les articles qui lui étaient dédiés étaient parfois accompagnés de quelques clichés le mettant en scène, mais ils étaient pour la plupart pris à la dérobée. Solas avait à plusieurs reprises manifesté un désintérêt marqué quant à la mise en valeur de sa personne dans le cadre artistique. Ce qu’il désirait exprimer et partager se trouvait dans ses tableaux et non sur son visage qui à coup sûr se verrait embelli et rajeunit. Contrairement à de nombreux collègues qui se servaient de leur notoriété pour se promouvoir au sein de la classe dirigeante orlésienne, il n’avait aucune prétention opportuniste vis-à-vis de sa profession. L’amour de l’art semblait être son unique leitmotiv.   
  
Un très léger rire la fit soudainement sortir de l’état d’hébétude qui venait de s’emparer de ses facultés cognitives.   
  
« Le plaisir est partagé, monsieur Wolfe. » S’empressa-t-elle de répondre, rougissant d’embarras malgré son expression radieuse.  
  
Par le créateur, c’en était fini de sa tentative de faire bonne impression. Au vu de son regard amusé, il devait déjà la percevoir comme une jeune amatrice écervelée.   
  
« Appelez-moi Solas. » Il s’écarta de l’embrasure de la porte et l’invita à entrer d’un élégant geste de la main. « Entrez, je vous en prie. Nous n’attendions plus que vous. »   
  
L’attention de Rosal’in fut immédiatement frappée par la décoration moderne des lieux alors qu’elle franchissait le seuil de la porte. Il ne subsistait d’authentique que le vieux parquet orlésien qui grinçait sous les pas inquisiteurs des invités des lieux.   
  
« Par ici. »   
  
Silencieusement, elle le suivit à travers les couloirs menant à l’atelier, mémorisant le chemin qu’elle devrait réemprunter à de nombreuses reprises dans les mois à suivre. Comme elle l’avait pressenti, le reste de la demeure avait été victime du même décorateur chevronné, vraisemblablement féru de sculptures grotesques que l’historienne peinait à qualifier de créations artistiques tant elle n’arrivait à saisir leur signification. Si tant est qu’elles en eussent une. La seule chose dont elle était sûre à leur propos c’est que l’on se les arrachait à des prix défiants toute décence dans les ventes aux enchères. Comment ces choses pouvaient-elles concurrencer une toile de maître ?   
  
Rosal’in leva les yeux au ciel, pleine d’amertume. Que l’on ne se méprenne pas sur l’interprétation à donner au ressentiment de l’historienne. Son dégoût pour ces soi-disant expérimentations n’était pas une forme de pédanterie déguisée venant d’une artiste conservatrice, refusant toute innovation, car aveuglée par un passé fantasmé et déformé par l’interprétation de quelques nostalgiques. Bien au contraire, elle appréciait et recherchait la nouveauté. L’histoire de l’art n’était qu’une suite d’expérimentation, d’innovation, et de transgressions de règles établies par des mortels prétendant pouvoir museler le domaine des muses. Mais derrière toute manifestation artistique se cachait un sens, un message à destination de tout être sensible. C’est ce qui différenciait l’œuvre d’un simple objet du quotidien. Son but.  
  
C’est libérée de toutes ses appréhensions négatives que la jeune femme pénétra dans l’atelier. Elle était ici pour s’améliorer et se découvrir. Découvrir quelle forme revêtait la manifestation physique de ses sens.   
  
Le seul chevalet libre était situé à côté d’une grande baie vitrée permettant au flambeau du monde de gratifier de sa lumière chatoyante les murs blancs et impersonnels du studio. Rosal’in y prit place sans plus tarder, ôtant dans la foulée son écharpe et son manteau. Cinq autres dossiers avaient retenu l’attention du peintre. Deux femmes et trois hommes. Cette parité lui soutira un petit sourire amusé. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ou bien un choix délibéré ? Quoi qu’il en soit, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.  
  
Solas avait pris position au centre de la pièce, le menton relevé et la tête haute, sa main droite tenant fermement sa consœur derrière son dos.  
  
« Bien, à présent que nous sommes tous réunis, il est grand temps de débuter. » Il marqua une légère pause, observant à tour de rôle ses élèves. « Si vous êtes ici aujourd’hui, c’est parceque vous avez su vous discerner par votre démarche artistique. Du moins, à mes yeux. » Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Je ne vous apprendrais pas comment peindre. Vous savez d’ores et déjà le faire. » Lentement, il se mit à déambuler à travers la pièce. « Mon rôle consistera davantage en celui d’un guide que d’un enseignant. Je vous montrerai de quelle manière exploiter vos qualités, ainsi que vos défauts. » Il s’arrêta à hauteur de Rosal’in. « Vos imperfections sont un atout et non une faiblesse. Elles vous permettront de découvrir qui vous êtes réellement. Votre perfectionnisme latent, lui, ne fera qu’asservir vos capacités au profit d’un conformisme qui n’a pas lieu d’être dans notre domaine. »   
  
Rosal’in n'aurait su dire à quel moment son attention se détacha du discours que tenait l’émérite professeur pour se concentrer sur les plis de sa longue jupe camel qu’elle se mit à lisser avec une nervosité discrète, mais palpable. Elle était perfectionniste. Trop perfectionniste. Il lui fallait des heures, voire des jours pour se décider à peindre. Et quand elle n’était pas satisfaite du fruit de ses efforts, elle les jetait à la poubelle sans sourciller. Ce comportement n’était pas réservé à la peinture, il s’étendait à tous les domaines de sa vie. Elle était intransigeante vis-à-vis d’elle-même, sans merci. Elle se devait d’être d’une irréprochabilité sans failles. La pression qu’elle s’imposait était telle qu’elle avait à plusieurs reprises dû prendre plusieurs jours de repos consécutifs pour permettre à son corps et à son esprit de s’en remettre. Elle semblait inconsciemment se punir d’une faute dont elle ignorait la nature.   
  
La voix grave de Solas l’extirpa bientôt de ses pérégrinations mentales, la sommant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui l’avait mené dans cet atelier. Tout en replaçant une de ses boucles derrière son oreille, elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva son regard en direction de l’artiste qui était désormais à moitié assis sur un haut tabouret en bois situé face à elle.  
  
« Pour cette première séance, je vous demanderai simplement de peindre ce que vous désirez, de sorte à me familiariser avec la méthode de travail de chacun. »   
  
Ce qu’elle désirait ? L’historienne dissimula derrière sa toile sa moue contrariée. L’improvisation n’était pas son fort. Pensive, elle effleura du bout des doigts les pinceaux mis à sa disposition.   
  
Un petit rire étouffé vint briser le silence pesant qui venait de s’emparer des lieux, éveillant la curiosité de la dalatienne. Ses iris émeraude délaissèrent la toile immaculée au profit de son mentor.   
  
« Ne réfléchissez pas, dessinez la première chose qui parvient à éveiller votre intérêt. » Solas avait croisé ses bras et jaugeait leurs expressions hagardes d’un regard amusé.  
  
Tandis qu’il prenait pleinement place sur le tabouret rustique, Rosal’in se surprit à étudier minutieusement ses mains avec une attention toute particulière. Elles étaient à la fois grandes et larges, délicates et habiles. La finesse avec laquelle il les mouvait trahissait une dextérité naturelle, propre à un virtuose de la peinture. Ses longs doigts épousaient délicatement la forme de ses biceps, dessinant à travers le fin tissu de son pull vert les courbes de ses muscles. La position qu’il avait adoptée mettait en exergue sa stature imposante, renforçant cette aura d’autorité qui planait autour de lui. Bien qu’il ne se réclamât pas professeur, il en avait l’allure et le comportement.   
  
Rosal’in saisit son crayon puis s’attela à la préparation de l’esquisse. Le sujet principal était un homme à la haute stature, représenté de dos, les mains liées derrière celui-ci. En arrière-plan figuraient plusieurs silhouettes, assises, qui lui faisaient face. S’il ne s’agissait au départ que d’une simple représentation de sa réalité environnante, les détails qu’elle incorpora petit à petit dans son ébauche changèrent l’interprétation que l’on pouvait s’en faire. Les personnages étaient vêtus d’habits universitaires orlésiens de l’âge du Dragon. Tandis que le protagoniste portait une toge de professeur, les figurants quant à eux portaient des robes estudiantines. La scène prenait place dans un amphithéâtre en tout point similaire à l’amphithéâtre Bram Kenric de l’université de Val Royeaux dans lequel se pressaient chaque jour des centaines d’élèves pour y parfaire leur connaissance des sciences historiques. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus en qualité d’étudiante que la jeune femme s’y rendrait, mais en celle d’enseignante. Un frisson d’angoisse parcourut son échine à cette pensée. Inconsciemment, elle remit en place ses lunettes dans un geste qui trahissait sa nervosité puis détacha son regard de son œuvre pour tomber face à face avec un tabouret désormais vide.   
  
Solas sillonnait adroitement la rangée de chevalets disposée en arc de cercle autour de son poste d’observation, étudiant méticuleusement les toiles de ses nouveaux disciples. Il s’arrêta quelques instants devant l’une d’entre elles puis désigna de son index un détail spécifique. Rosal’in était trop loin pour percevoir ne serait-ce qu’une bribe de la conversation qui avait lieu. Son regard glissa lentement de la courbe de son bras jusqu’à l’angle saillant de ses pommettes, s’attardant un bref, mais délicieux instant sur sa mâchoire ciselée. Ses lèvres charnues s’étirèrent en un sourire approbateur, faisant s’accentuer avec subtilité quelques flétrissures du temps aux coins de ses paupières.   
  
Alors qu’il observait avec soin les différentes techniques utilisées, son regard dévia en direction de la jeune historienne. Captivée par l’étude minutieuse qu’elle faisait à présent de son visage, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu’une paire de yeux bleus azuréens l’observaient en silence. Elle eut le temps de noter que ces derniers rehaussaient un regard tombant au charme avant-gardiste avant de prendre conscience de la nature de l’objet sur lequel ils étaient focalisés. Aussitôt qu’elle s’en fut aperçue, Rosal’in détourna le regard et fit mine d’apporter à son esquisse les dernières précisions nécessaires. « Mais quelle idiote ! » pensa-t-elle tout en remettant nerveusement en place ses lunettes qui n’avaient pourtant pas bougé d’un centimètre depuis son arrivée.   
  
Tant bien que mal, elle s’efforça de se redonner une contenance, maudissant intérieurement le comportement gauche qu’elle avait manifesté depuis son arrivée. Le vieux parquet orlésien se mit à nouveau à grincer sous le poids de pas discrets qui, à son grand désarroi, semblaient cette fois-ci se diriger vers elle. Les grincements cessèrent une fois que leur auteur eut pris place à ses côtés, ce dernier examinant scrupuleusement la composition qui se trouvait désormais face à lui. Il se pencha en direction du tableau, réduisant la distance qui séparait son bassin de l’épaule de la jeune femme. Les détails semblaient retenir son attention.   
  
« Votre précision est remarquable, je vous suppose amatrice d’histoire. »   
  
L’ironie de sa supposition fit naître un léger sourire sur les lèvres rouges de la dalatienne. Elle s’apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu’il traça de l’extrémité de son index une des nombreuses tapisseries qui ornaient l’amphithéâtre.   
  
« Cette tapisserie… Est-ce l’amphithéâtre Bram Kenric ? » S’enquit-il, détournant son attention de la toile pour regarder Rosal’in.  
  
« Oui. » Répondit-elle, une pointe d’hésitation dans la voix. « Il me semble que cette tenture soit antérieure à l’âge du Dragon, ce qui justifierait sa présence, mais je n’en suis pas sûre… » Inconsciemment, elle détourna à nouveau les yeux et fronça les sourcils, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire lorsqu’elle sondait sa mémoire à la recherche d’une information précise.   
  
« Elle l’est. Elle date plus précisément de l’an 5:30 de l’âge Exalté, au lendemain du Quatrième Enclin. » Précisa le peintre, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. « C’est une véritable merveille. »  
  
À l’entente de sa réponse, Rosal’in rétablit le contact visuel qu’elle avait inopinément rompu puis acquiesça, agréablement surprise. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que sa connaissance de l’art chantriste soit aussi précise.   
  
« Quoi qu’il en soit, il est toujours agréable de se voir figurer sur les croquis d’une artiste prometteuse. » Une lueur énigmatique brillait au sein de ses prunelles tandis qu’il la jaugeait en silence.   
  
Rosal’in demeura bouche bée pendant une durée qui sembla lui échapper. Sa notion du temps, ainsi que sa capacité d’interagir avec son environnement venaient de lui être ravies. Elle ignora durant combien de temps elle resta abasourdie, partagée entre l’euphorie la plus exquise et l’apathie la plus lymphatique. Peut-être avait-ce été quelques instants, quelques minutes ou bien une heure. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c’est que lorsqu’elle recouvra ses esprits, le cours venait de toucher à sa fin.   
  
Solas se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte et saluait un par un ses élèves tandis qu’ils quittaient l’atelier. À la hâte, Rosal’in se leva et entreprit de remettre son manteau et son écharpe. La pluie cognait contre la grande baie vitrée attenante à son chevalet, dévoilant un ciel orageux. Elle allait être contrainte d’appeler un taxi si elle voulait arriver à l’heure à la réunion prévue avec Abelas, son directeur de thèse.  
  
Tandis qu’elle se dirigeait à son tour vers la sortie, elle saisit son sac à main et en sortit précipitamment son téléphone, faisant au passage tomber sa carte universitaire. À peine eut-elle le temps de se baisser qu’elle vit Solas se pencher pour la ramasser. Aussitôt que la tâche fut accomplie, il se redressa et la lui tendit. Une expression quelque peu amusée s’était emparée de ses traits.   
  
« Je crois que ceci vous appartient. »   
  
« Merci. » L’historienne la prit délicatement avant de la ranger dans son portefeuille, les joues roses de gêne.   
  
Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, elle s’arrêta à la hauteur de son nouveau professeur et se permit de contempler une dernière fois la carnation céleste qui rehaussait son regard doux, ultime atour d’une beauté atypique qui attisait sa curiosité et son intérêt.   
  
« Au revoir, professeur Wolfe. » À son tour, elle le gratifia d’un petit sourire amusé.   
  
« Au revoir, docteur Lavellan. »   
  
Son petit sourire amusé disparu brusquement, bientôt remplacé par un léger rire. Elle replaça derrière ses oreilles quelques boucles fugitives avant de lui lancer une œillade timide. Solas se tenait toujours dans l’embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Ses lèvres souriantes étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ses yeux plissés. Il était définitivement enchanté de la situation.  
  
Soudainement, le visage sévère de son ancien professeur lui revint en mémoire. Rosal’in emprunta donc sans tarder le couloir qui menait vers la sortie et ouvrit la massive porte en fer forgé. Alors qu’elle se précipitait dans le premier taxi venu, elle ignorait que sa réunion ne serait en aucun cas fructueuse. Ses pensées seraient accaparées par un tout autre professeur. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai voulu faire un chapitre selon le point de vue de Solas pour apporter quelques précisions avant que l'histoire de nos deux tourtereaux ne débute. J'espère que cela vous plaira~

Le peintre sursauta lorsqu’un rugissement sourd et tonitruant rompit le silence monastique dans lequel était plongée la vieille bâtisse orlésienne depuis le départ de ses nouveaux disciples. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au ciel déchaîné que la foudre venait de fendre il y a peu avant d’enfiler sa veste et de gagner le chemin de la sortie. Avant de sortir, il s’attarda un dernier instant sur les chevalets disposés face à lui. Malgré sa renonciation au métier de professeur d’histoire de l’art, ces quelques cours qu’il dispensait tous les deux ans durant quatre mois lui permettaient de renouer avec sa première vocation, celle à laquelle il avait cessé de prétendre par amour pour le domaine.   
  
Il lui arrivait parfois de regretter sa décision lorsqu’il s’apercevait que les plus jeunes générations d’elfes ignoraient tout de leur glorieuse histoire, assimilant par dépit les mœurs et coutumes humaines tant contemporaines qu’antérieures. Les quelques clans dalatiens qui semblaient résister à ce phénomène commun aux autres races du monde de Thédas ne suffisaient pas à promouvoir la culture elfique. C’est sans dire qu’une fois entre leurs mains, cette culture était devenue insipide et risible. Ce qu’ils brandissaient comme étant le véritable héritage des temps ancestraux d’Elvhenan n’était qu’une pâle imitation détournée de la réalité. Leur chauvinisme exaspérait au plus haut point l’elfe quadragénaire qui, au bout de plusieurs années de luttes pour enseigner au sein de ces clans le véritable savoir des anciens, avait fini par renoncer devant leur entêtement. Il avait plus de plaisir à converser avec un orlésien imbu des soi-disant exploits de ses congénères qu’avec un dalatien convaincu de détenir le Verbe du panthéon elfique.   
  
Après avoir pris soin d’éteindre les lumières, il clôt la porte puis rejoignit le hall d’entrée où le concierge, un homme d’une soixantaine d’années à l’air affable, arrosait les luxurieuses plantes tropicales qui conférait à l’espace exiguë un charme exotique.   
  
« Par le souffle du Créateur, quelle tempête. » Le vieil homme délaissa durant un bref instant ses plantes pour adresser un sourire courtois à Solas. « Soyez prudent sur la route, monsieur Wolfe. »   
  
« J’y veillerai. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée, monsieur Beauvais. »   
  
Quand Solas eut à son tour franchi le seuil du perron, sa montre indiquait 17h20 passé. La veille au soir, il avait dit à Felassan qu’il se mettrait en route aussitôt que son cours toucherait à sa fin, et qu’il arriverait de ce fait aux alentours de 18h pour le dîner prévu.   
  
C’est sous un torrent de pluie glacée qu’il s’empressa alors de rejoindre sa voiture. Bien qu’il l’eût garé à quelques mètres à peine de la propriété, la distance qui le séparait de son véhicule suffit à rendre humides ses vêtements. Une fois à l’intérieur, il retira sa veste puis la posa sur le siège passager avant d’essuyer son visage et de mettre le contact. Il ouvrit sa boîte à gant pour y chercher un étui noir en cuir duquel il sortit une fine paire de lunettes qu’il plaça aussitôt sur son nez.   
  
Tandis qu’il s’engageait sur la voie de circulation, son attention fut happée par une silhouette familière qui pénétrait à la hâte dans un taxi. Inconsciemment, les coins de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent alors qu’il se remémorait les brefs échanges qu’il avait eus avec sa nouvelle élève au cours des deux dernières heures. Avait-elle délibérément omis de préciser qu’elle était bien plus qu’une amatrice d’histoire ? Il comprenait à présent mieux son érudite précision. Les œuvres qu’elle avait jointes à son dossier de candidature prenaient dès lors toute leur signification. Au vu de la présence marquée des codes et thèmes artistiques elfiques, il s’attendait d’entrée de jeu à ce qu’elle soit une de ses congénères. Néanmoins, apprendre qu’elle était doctorante avait été une surprise. Elle lui semblait bien jeune, et terriblement candide. Sa propension à rougir inopinément était quant à elle particulièrement adorable.   
  
Les mains de Solas se crispèrent légèrement sur le volant alors qu’il prenait un virage. S’il avait été plus jeune, il n’aurait pas été indifférent au charme ingénu qu’elle dégageait. Enfin, il n’y était pas indifférent, et ce malgré ses quarante ans. Cela relevait davantage d’une question de morale que d’attirance physique. Sans doute était-elle une jeune femme accomplie, à la fois brillante et ravissante, dont l’esprit, aussi bien que l’allure, lui conférait un certain pouvoir de séduction. Hélas, il était bien trop vieux, sombre, et fataliste pour se voir figurer parmi ses prétendants.  
  
À nouveau, de violents éclairs se succédèrent dans un intervalle irrégulier, illuminant un ciel orageux aussi noir que la nuit. De violentes vagues vinrent s’écraser contre les falaises côtières qui jouxtaient le bord de la route qu’empruntait Solas. La mer d’Écume était particulièrement agitée ce soir. Le peintre l’observa longuement, captivé par la beauté chaotique de sa prestation. À son grand dam, le petit bois qui avoisinait les côtes escarpées de Val Royeaux ne tarda pas à couper court à la fantasmagorie aquatique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La demeure de son ami était toute proche.   
  
Il y a de cela bientôt deux ans que Felassan avait fait l’acquisition d’un vieux manoir en ruine dont plus personne ne souhaitait s’occuper. Ses propriétaires, deux frères issus de la jeunesse dorée d’Orlaïs, lui avaient cédé pour une somme risible en raison de l’état de détérioration avancé de la bâtisse et de sa position géographique. Elle était perdue au beau milieu d’un petit bois champêtre isolé, situé aux abords de la campagne orlésienne. Si cette situation de retranchement représentait pour les deux jeunes hommes fortunés un frein à leur vie sociale, pour le neurochirurgien presque quarantenaire élevé en bordure de la forêt d’Arlathan, cette caractéristique était une incontestable aubaine. Il avait fallu plus d’un an et demi aux artisans elfes engagés par ce dernier pour transformer le vieux manoir orlésien en une demeure elfique moderne digne de ce nom.   
  
C’est avec nostalgie que Solas admirait le petit chemin étroit jonché d’arbres centenaires qui faisait office de route. Felassan et lui étaient nés dans le même petit village et avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur jeunesse ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups. Une fois adultes, leurs choix de carrières respectifs avaient fait qu’ils s’étaient rapidement perdus de vue. Tandis que le futur médecin avait gagné la cité-État de Kirkwall, l’artiste en herbe quant à lui avait quitté leur village natal au profit de la capitale tévintide pour poursuivre ses études supérieures. Les dix années qu’il passa à Minrathie furent consacrées à ses premières recherches, recherches grâce auxquelles il parvint à se forger un nom et une réputation dans son premier domaine d’expertise, la physique de l’immatériel.   
  
Le visage de Solas s’assombrit tandis que cette époque lui revenait en mémoire. Sa thèse, bien que novatrice, avait été jugée par ses pairs comme fantasque et insensée en raison du chamboulement qu’elle induisait dans les différents champs de recherches relatifs. En remettant en cause les grands principes fondateurs de la physique de l’immatériel, il avait balayé d’un revers de la main des siècles de recherches tévintides, provoquant un tollé sans précédent au sein de la communauté scientifique. Son départ pour Val Royeaux se fit dans les mois qui suivirent la publication de sa thèse. Son nom avait été raillé, ses travaux discrédités.   
  
C’est dans l’art qu’il trouva sa rédemption, plus précisément dans son enseignement puis dans son exercice. Sa réorientation lui avait pris du temps, mais il ne la regrettait pas. La peinture le passionnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Néanmoins, malgré l’amour qu’il lui portait, il n’en restait pas moins un scientifique. Aussi thérapeutique qu’il puisse être, l’art n’était pas parvenu à lui faire oublier le mépris avec lequel on avait traité son travail ainsi que sa propre personne. Bien naïf serait celui qui penserait que ses origines n’avaient aucunement influencé le verdict de son jury.   
  
Paradoxalement, c’était cet échec qui avait fait de lui l’homme qu’il était aujourd’hui, un artiste reconnu et adulé de toute la communauté artistique. Ce nouveau départ lui avait également permis de retrouver son vieil ami. Peu de temps après son arrivée dans la capitale orlésienne, Felassan avait été muté au département de neurologie de l’hôpital universitaire de Val Royeaux. Depuis lors, et ce malgré leurs emplois du temps respectifs chargés, ils se réunissaient une fois par mois autour d’un copieux dîner.   
  
La distance qui séparait l’entrée du petit bois du manoir était relativement courte, si bien qu’il ne fallut au peintre que quelques minutes pour y parvenir. Lorsqu’il arriva à hauteur du portail automatisé, ce dernier s’ouvrit silencieusement, dévoilant un somptueux jardin sauvage parsemé de fleurs de saison. Après s’être garé à l’entrée du domaine, Solas emprunta la petite allée en pierre naturelle qui menait à l’entrée principale. Felassan avait fait planter quantité d’arbres, d’arbustes, et d’arbrisseaux, si bien que la façade de la maison était presque entièrement dissimulée par leurs denses feuillages. Le souvenir d’Arlathan semblait hanter le médecin.   
  
Assis sur les marches du perron, une cigarette en main, Felassan l’attendait patiemment. À en juger par ses cheveux humides, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, il venait tout juste de prendre une douche. Il tira une bouffée avant de remarquer l’arrivée de l’artiste.   
  
« Longue journée ? » Solas le rejoignit sous le perron puis s’assit à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
« Au moins, il me reste assez d’énergie pour fumer. En revanche, tenir mes couverts sera une autre histoire… »   
  
Bien qu’il s’attendît à un refus, il lui tendit machinalement sa cigarette. L’époque où ils fumaient ensemble sur les bancs de l’école était révolue, mais les vieilles habitudes persistaient. Contre toute attente, Felassan sentit une main s’emparer de la cigarette. Il regarda Solas tirer à son tour une bouffée, étonné. « Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir eu une longue journée. »  
  
Le peintre expira lentement sa fumée sous l’œil attentif de son ami. « Pas particulièrement. Mon cours s’est déroulé sans encombre. Je dois même avouer que j’ai été agréablement par la prestation d’un de mes nouveaux disciples. »   
  
Il rendit tout aussi machinalement sa cigarette à Felassan, qui cette fois-ci s’empressa de l’écraser sur la marche avant de se lever. Une bourrasque balaya violemment les quelques feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le verdoyant gazon de la cour. « Le vent commence à se lever, rentrons. »   
  
Solas opina du chef avant de s’exécuter. Si tôt rentrés, ils gagnèrent tous deux le grand salon et prirent place dans l’imposant canapé en cuir brun vieilli. Un feu brûlait dans l’âtre de la cheminée, surmontée par un tableau représentant le port d’Antiva. Devant l’expression amusée de l’artiste, Felassan soupira, faussement contrarié. « C’est une idée de Lucrezia. Elle trouve qu’il se marie parfaitement avec les… Rideaux. »   
  
Ils rirent de concert.   
  
« Il a fallu un an pour qu’elle accepte d’emménager avec moi. Je suis prêt à faire quelques concessions. » Felassan fit mine d’étudier scrupuleusement son salon. « On se croirait presque dans un de ces boudoirs antivan ! »   
  
Un nouveau rire s’échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Solas examinait faussement la pièce d’un air se voulant réprobateur. « Effectivement. Nous nous tenons parmi les vestiges de ton échec. »   
  
« Tu ignores à quel point elle peut se montrer persuasive… » Felassan accompagna sa réponse d’un sourire ambigu.   
  
« … Dois-je en déduire qu’elle a usé de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins et que tu n’as pas su lui résister ? » Demanda le peintre alors qu’un petit rire moqueur franchissait le seuil de ses lèvres.  
  
« Pourquoi aurais-je résisté ? » Une lueur taquine dansait dans les iris violacées du médecin. « On en reparlera le jour où une nymphe t’attendra chaque soir dans ton lit. »   
  
« Je ne suis pas opposé à cette plaisante idée. » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec une touche d’ambiguïté.   
  
« Tu sembles oublier que ton air d’humble artiste ne prend pas avec moi. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Un seul coup de fil suffirait à te garantir une partenaire pour le reste de la soirée. » Felassan marqua une pause devant le silence de son ami. Son sourire s’était éteint. « Pourquoi ne pas te servir de ta notoriété au lieu de te morfondre dans ta solitude ? Ne crois pas que je n’ai pas remarqué ta mélancolie lorsque tu es arrivé. Tu ne fumes que quand tu es en proie aux remords. »   
  
L’expression qu’arborait Solas devint plus grave. « J’ai passé l’âge des coups d’un soir, Felassan. Et puis, qu’y a-t-il de plaisant à acheter l’affection d’une femme avec une prétendue notoriété ? »   
  
Felassan s’apprêtait à lui répondre quand son téléphone émit une vibration. Le troisième et dernier convive venait de lui envoyer un message dont il prit connaissance sans plus tarder, mettant ainsi un terme à la fâcheuse tournure que prenait la conversation.   
  
« Abelas sera bientôt là. Il a dû écourter sa réunion en raison de la tempête. » Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever du canapé pour partir en direction de la cuisine.   
  
Une sensation de soulagement envahit l’artiste, faisant se relâcher la pression qu’il avait accumulée dans ses épaules et qui l’avait inconsciemment contraint à se crisper. Il n’avait aucunement envie de parler de ses déboires, qu’ils soient professionnels ou amoureux. Son regard s’attarda sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l’âtre du foyer. Les crépitements du bois le ramenèrent à l’époque où il vivait aux alentours de Minrathie, dans une petite maison située dans un faubourg à quelques lieues de la capitale tévintide. C’est ici qu’il avait rencontré son premier véritable amour, une jeune femme d’origine elfique qui partageait sa passion pour l’immatériel. Ils s’étaient rencontrés à l’université et étaient restés ensemble plusieurs années avant que la discréditation de sa thèse et de son nom n’y mette un terme. Elle ne voulait pas que ses propres travaux soient impactés. Du moins c’est ce que disait la lettre qu’elle lui avait laissée. Elle était partie de la même manière dont elle était arrivée. Sans un bruit, sans une parole.  
  
Lorsque Felassan revint, muni de trois verres et d’une bouteille de vin, c’est à peine s’il y porta attention.   
  
« Regarde un peu ce que je nous ai dégoté. » Il lui présenta fièrement la bouteille. C’était un vin de leur village natal.   
  
« On te l’a fait parvenir ? Si je ne m’abuse, ce n’est qu’une petite production locale, ils n’exportent pas. » Fit-il remarquer en saisissait la liqueur, agréablement surpris.   
  
« En effet. J’ai eu l’occasion d’en ramener lors de mon dernier voyage. » Il posa les verres sur la table basse attenante au canapé. « Lucrezia voulait à tout prix rencontrer ma famille avant d’accepter ma proposition. »   
  
Solas délaissa aussitôt la bouteille de vin pour se concentrer sur ce qu’il venait d’entendre.   
« C’est donc du sérieux cette fois-ci… » Il saisit le tire-bouchon que Felassan avait en main puis ouvrit la bouteille. « De quelle manière ont-ils réagi lorsqu’ils se sont aperçus qu’elle était humaine ? »   
  
« Plutôt bien. À vrai dire, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’ils l’acceptent aussi facilement. Si tu avais vu- »   
  
La sonnette retentit avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer sa phrase, coupant à nouveau court à leur conversation. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres du maître des lieux.   
  
« Il semblerait qu’Abelas arrive à point nommé. » Souleva-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant à l’entrée.   
  
Solas le regarda s’éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur la bouteille qu’il avait en main. Adroitement, il remplit une à une les coupes à vin disposées face à lui. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu’Abelas se joignait ponctuellement à certaines de leurs réunions. Les deux hommes s’étaient rencontrés dans le cadre de leurs recherches respectives, relatives à l’histoire de l’empire elfique. Alors que le peintre avait consacré sa seconde thèse à l’iconographie religieuse elfique, les travaux de l’historien traitaient des figures divines du panthéon. Des récentes découvertes datant de l’âge du Dragon remettaient en cause la nature divine de ses protagonistes. Derrière ces derniers se cacheraient des personnages influents de l’époque où Elvhenan surplombait le monde de Thédas de toute sa supériorité, tant politique, militaire que culturelle. Leurs axes de recherches s’étant rapidement avérés similaires, les deux elfes avaient décidé de travailler conjointement sur ces nouvelles trouvailles. Ainsi avait émergé des vestiges de cet empire à tout jamais perdu qu’ils chérissaient tant, une amitié sincère et dévouée qu’aucun des deux universitaires n’avaient su prédire.   
  
Lorsqu’il parvint finalement à s’extirper des méandres de ses souvenirs, Felassan se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte du salon, accompagné d’un homme svelte élégamment vêtu aux longs cheveux blancs tressés. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du nouvel arrivant tandis que son regard parcourait la pièce.   
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr de l’authenticité de cette décoration elfique… » Il s’avança vers Solas et lui serra la main avant de retirer son manteau et de prendre place dans le fauteuil adjacent au canapé.  
  
Un rire moqueur échappa à l’artiste. Habitué aux taquineries de ses amis, le médecin soupira puis se résigna à leur répondre. Sans tarder, il rejoignit la place qu’il avait quittée quelques minutes auparavant, saisissant au passage sa coupe de vin.   
  
« J’espère que vous aimez la cuisine dalatienne car c’est que je nous ai commandé. »   
  
Abelas et Solas échangèrent un sourire complice.  
  
« Tant qu’ils ne cuisinent pas comme ils font l’histoire… » Releva l’historien en buvant une gorgée de vin. « Quoique, je me montre injuste. Tous les dalatiens ne sont pas des idiots prétentieux sans capacité de réflexion. »   
  
« Vraiment ? Je n’ai encore jamais rencontré de dalatien qui accepterait de remettre en question ce que son clan lui a enseigné. » Ce fut au tour de Solas de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre, la saveur à la fois fruitée et âcre de la liqueur lui remémorant ses souvenirs de jeunesse.  
  
« Dans ce cas-là, peut-être devrais-je te présenter à une de mes élèves. Une doctorante dont les recherches reposent principalement sur les manifestations physiques et spirituelles du fait religieux en Arlathan lors de l’apogée de l’empire. »   
  
Le rire clair de Felassan s’éleva, brisant la monotonie de leur échange. « Une dalatienne comme apprentie… Au vu de tes travaux, son clan doit être fou de rage qu’elle t’ait choisi comme directeur. »   
  
« Sans doute. Mais je ne regrette pas d’avoir accepté sa proposition. En dépit de sa jeunesse et de ses origines, elle est brillante. » Affirma-t-il avec une assurance professorale.   
Alors que Solas s’apprêtait à appuyer ses propos à l’encontre des dalatiens, le visage de Rosal’in lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, trahissant le sentiment d’allégresse que sa nouvelle apprentie faisait naître en lui. « En parlant de jeunes doctorantes, j’ai eu la surprise d’en compter une parmi mes nouveaux disciples. Une doctorante en histoire qui, comme toi, travaille à l’université de Val Royeaux. Je présume que tu dois la connaître, ne serait-ce que de nom. »  
  
« Une petite minute. » S’exclama aussitôt le médecin. « Ce n’est pas d’elle que tu m’as parlé tout à l’heure ? Tu t’es bien gardé de me dire que le disciple qui t’avait agréablement impressionné était une femme… »   
  
« Felass- »  
  
« Elle est mignonne ? Elle doit l’être, sinon tu n’aurais pas souri de la sorte en pensant à elle… » Felassan arborait à nouveau son habituel sourire malicieux. « Te connaissant, elle doit assurément être une des nôtres… »   
  
Un soupir las trahit l’agacement du peintre. « Aussi charmante soit-elle, elle n’en reste pas moins une de mes élèves. Tu sais bien que je ne m’aventure pas sur ce terrain-là. »   
  
L’engouement que l’on pouvait lire sur le visage de l’elfe fit place à une mine contrariée. « Et pourquoi pas ? Tes cours ne sont pas encadrés par une institution comme le sont ceux d’Abelas. Personne n’irait te reproche d’entretenir une liaison avec une de tes élèves. »   
  
« Il marque un point. » Abelas posa son verre vide sur la table basse. « Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? »   
  
« Rosal’in Lavellan. » Finit-il par avouer, vaincu.   
  
Un silence pesant suivit la confession du professeur.   
  
« … Et bien, quelle coïncidence. Il semblerait que je n’ai plus besoin de te présenter à mon élève. Elle est venue à toi d’elle-même. »   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Accoudé à la balustrade de son étroit balcon, Solas observait silencieusement le crépuscule. La cigarette qu’il avait en main était presque entièrement consumée. La chaleur émanant du filtre commençait par ailleurs à lui picoter le bout des doigts. Il écrasa négligemment son mégot contre la rambarde avant de regagner son salon.   
  
Il était rentré il y a peu. Peut-être 30 minutes. Assurément une heure. Le tabac n’était pas parvenu à évincer les notes épicées du ragoût dalatien qu’il avait mangé quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de ses amis. Le peintre soupira inconsciemment en se remémorant les événements qui avaient suivi son aveu. Felassan n’avait cessé de le badiner à propos de sa nouvelle apprentie sous l’œil amusé de son collègue. En dépit de la plaisante distraction que lui procurait ce spectacle, Abelas avait su demeurer professionnel et avait refusé de répondre aux nombreuses et indiscrètes questions du neurochirurgien. De plus, bien que Rosal’in fut son élève, il ne connaissait pratiquement rien d’elle. Jusqu’à présent, leurs échanges n’avaient concerné que les recherches de la jeune femme.   
  
Il s’assit sur le tabouret qui faisait face à son chevalet et examina longuement le croquis qu’il avait tracé le matin même. Fen’Harel, le dieu elfique de la rébellion, se tenait au centre de la mise scène, une femme entre ses bras. Solas avait voulu représenter le Dieu sous sa prétendue forme mortelle récemment redécouverte, celle d’un elfe chauve d’âge moyen aux traits nobles. Bien que l’on suspectât d’ores et déjà que sa véritable apparence fut celle figurant sur plusieurs fresques elfiques datant de l’époque d’Elvhenan, la découverte de nouvelles fresques datant cette fois-ci de l’Âge du Dragon avait confirmé l’hypothèse des spécialistes.   
  
Solas et Abelas avaient été à l’origine de ces curieuses trouvailles qui chamboulaient un peu plus l’histoire chaotique de Thédas. En effet, les deux protagonistes de ces fresques étaient deux figures légendaires des mythologies elfiques et chantristes. Le premier, rendu tristement célèbre par sa légende noire, était Fen’Harel. La seconde protagoniste était la première inquisitrice de l’Âge du Dragon, une elfe dalatienne qui était parvenu à réunifier Thedas alors que grondait la rébellion des elfes. La légende racontait que Fen’Harel, s’étant réveillé de son sommeil millénaire pour briser les chaînes de son peuple, s’était épris de l’inquisitrice. Afin que leur peuple puisse survivre et prospérer, ils avaient été tous deux contraints au sacrifice. Avant de mourir, ils s’étaient fait la promesse de se retrouver dans une autre vie pour vivre leur amour interdit.   
  
Depuis qu’il en avait fait la découverte, le mythe dit d’Halam’shivanas, retranscrit en langue commune par le doux sacrifice du devoir, passionnait le peintre. Il avait été l’un des éléments phares de sa seconde thèse. Du bout de son crayon, Solas traça sommairement la figure de l’inquisitrice. Dans la mesure où son apparence répondait à des codes iconographiques à la fois elfiques et andrastiens, il ignorait encore comment il allait la représenter. Il ne voulait pas donner vie à leur légende, mais à leur amour, et ce en les dépossédant de leurs atours divins.   
Son regard délaissa un instant son croquis pour se poser sur la bibliothèque située à quelques mètres de son chevalet. Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu’il décela parmi ses nombreux ouvrages sa thèse sur la physique de l’immatériel. Il reposa aussitôt le crayon qu’il tenait en main puis se leva pour rejoindre sans plus tarder sa chambre. Ce soir, il n’avait pas le cœur à l’ouvrage.  
  
Lorsqu’il souleva ses couvertures pour se coucher, les paroles de Felassan lui revinrent en mémoire. À quand remontait sa dernière nuit avec une femme ? À en juger par le soubresaut qui agita son entrejambe à cette simple pensée, suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il commence à s’en inquiéter. Mais il ne voulait pas d’histoire sans lendemain. Ou du moins, il n’en voulait plus. Il avait passé ces dernières années à fréquenter des femmes qui n’avaient d’admiration que pour son statut. Aucune d’entre elles n’était allée au-delà de sa renommée d’artiste. Une fois qu’ils avaient laissé libre cours à leurs pulsions charnelles, elles s’étaient peu à peu effacées de sa vie pour en disparaître à jamais.   
  
Solas prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ses pensées intrusives puis s’allongea sur le flanc, les yeux clôt. Alors qu’il commençait à s’assoupir, le sourire timide de Rosal’in lui apparut. S’il consentait à leur union, cesserait-elle, une fois leurs désirs assouvis, de lui sourire comme s’il était le seul homme digne de son intérêt dans tout Thédas ? Avant de succomber à l’appel de l’immatériel, il se surprit à espérer qu’elle soit différente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire, j'espère que cela vous plaît ! C'est ma première fanfiction dans un Thedas moderne donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vos critiques ! Les kudos sont très appréciés ! ;)
> 
> /!\ L'ex-compagnon de Rosal'in, Fenarel, n'est pas Fen'Harel. C'est un personnage officiel du jeu, Fenarel Sabrae (le clan de Merril). ;)


End file.
